finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Tycoon
Tycoon is a prosperous kingdom from Final Fantasy V and its anime sequel, Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. It is the country that holds the Wind Crystal, located in the Wind Shrine, and the last living Wind Drake. The prosperous kingdom of Walse is located to the east, while the powerful kingdom of Karnak is located to its west. The castle of Tycoon is accessible in Bartz's World and on the Merged World, and the country is surrounded by forests and mountains. Tycoon is thus somewhat isolated from the exterior world, although it is connected to Walse thanks to the Torna Canal. Story Alexander Highwind Tycoon is the king of Tycoon at the start of the game. He and his wife had two daughters, Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon and Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. When Sarisa was five, she was lost at sea and presumed dead, and Lenna became the heir to the throne. Years later, the Queen was struck with a fatal illness. She chose not to be treated, as the only cure would require the death of their Wind Drake, Hiryu. Lenna protested and attempted to cut out its tongue herself, but she was talked out of it by Jenica and her father. The game begins with the destruction of the Wind Crystal. King Tycoon departs to investigate and leaves Lenna to guard the castle, but she follows after he fails to return. Shortly afterwards, a meteor crashes near the castle. In the crash site, Bartz Klauser saves Lenna from goblins, and find the amnesiac Galuf. They travel together as Light Warriors after they are joined by a pirate named Faris. After the party meets the wind drake at the North Mountain, they are able to return to Tycoon. Lenna refuses the Chancellor's request that she return permanently, although she does agree to rest there. During the night, she tells Faris of her suspicion that she is the long-lost Sarisa, but Faris refuses to acknowledge it at first. After reuniting with King Tycoon and witnessing his sacrifice at the Ronka Ruins, however, Faris is able to accept it. She and Lenna discuss their past on a subsequent visit, but agree on Lenna's suggestion to keep it secret from the Chancellor, as he would demand that Faris remain there. After the worlds are merged, the party is thrown to the fields just outside the castle. Although the kingdom is mourning King Tycoon's death, they are quick to celebrate the return of Princess Sarisa. Bartz and Krile leave the ceremony, and later, Faris "escapes" her royal duties as well. Not much later, Exdeath uses the power of the Void to engulf Tycoon, although the wind drake escapes with Lenna. For the rest of the game, the place where Tycoon used to be appears as a black hole and serves as the party's entrance to the Interdimensional Rift. Tycoon and its people are restored after the defeat of Exdeath without any apparent harm to them. Lenna and Faris return and rule jointly for a short while, but before the year is over, Faris abandons the throne to return to her pirate ship. Lenna rules as Queen thereafter. Treasure Castle Tycoon Enemies Outside (Bartz's World) *Goblin *Stray Cat *Nutkin *Killer Bee Outside (Merged World) *Tatou *Gatling *Big Horn *Bandersnatch *Desert Killer (Desert) *Sandboil (Desert) Music The normal overworld theme, "Four Hearts". plays as the background music for the Tycoon Meteorite crash site, while "Royal Palace" plays inside the Tycoon Castle. "Tycoon Waltz" can also be heard at the dance in the castle at the arrival of the Warriors of Light to Tycoon in the Merged World. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tycoon's wind drake cage is mentioned in Mognet. Tycoon is present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile Castle Tycoon is present in this crossover between ''Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy as a stage. Gallery Trivia *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Tycoon. It is also mentioned in Mognet, after choosing the right choice; a Moogle will comment on large cage on the roof of the castle, declaring it "scary". Category:Final Fantasy V Locations Category:Castles